


Царапина

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Полоска на переносице то и дело приковывает взгляд. А смотрит Фенрис на Хоука часто – не ровен час маг отступится или радостно бросится в пропасть и из Тени полезут демоны.«Да, продолжай себя обманывать себя и дальше. Все дело в опасности».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Усатое пояснение http://i.imgur.com/qNPuptp.png.

Полоска на переносице то и дело приковывает взгляд. А смотрит Фенрис на Хоука часто – не ровен час маг отступится или радостно бросится в пропасть и из Тени полезут демоны.  
«Да, продолжай себя обманывать себя и дальше. Все дело в опасности».  
Сначала он думает это татуировка, а не царапина. Необычная, но может так принято в Ферелдене. Однако, словно сорванная полоса кожи, то краснеет, то бледнеет, никогда не исчезая полностью:  
\- Это как проклятье! – Жалуется Хоук Андерсу, когда тот исцеляет след на переносице снова. Андерс кивает соглашаясь, и добавляет после того как сияние из его рук сходит на нет:  
\- Шилом. - И все в их маленьком отряде смеются.  
Кроме Фенриса.  
Его почему-то вечное желание Хоука лезть вперед задевает. Так нарушается привычный порядок вещей, где он всегда был приманкой для чудовищ, живым щитом, частью развлечения для магов, стоящих позади.  
Хоук другой. Вместо того чтобы прятаться в коконе барьера, укрывается щитом из земли и лезет вперед воинов. Ловко уворачивается от атак, разит посохом врагов оказавшихся близко между заклинаниями. Вместо роб носит легкие доспехи, а особо полезные мантии пытается укоротить так, чтобы не мешали двигаться, отшучиваясь:  
\- Нельзя лишать мир зрелища настолько красивых мужских ног!  
И иногда в бою он пытается прикрыть их с Авелин - защищенных магией и броней, - собой.  
К последнему привыкнуть так и не удается.  
Кто-то в мантии защищает его.  
Подставляет спину в бою и плечо после.  
Улыбается, не ожидая того же взамен.  
Дарит вино, яблоки, книги и оружие.  
Все – лучшее, все – тщательно выбирая.  
«Ему просто нравится заботиться о друзьях».  
Так он заблуждается долго, пока Хоук не находит какой-то особенный меч на рынке, выкованный в Лотеринге, и после изматывающего торга, все-таки выкупив, не подает ему, стоя на одном колене:  
\- Как благородному человеку. - Поясняет Варрик, вздыхая. Отводит Хоука в сторону, пока Фенрис примеряется к мечу, но недостаточно далеко – слова удается разобрать:  
\- Поранишься. Слишком много шипов. – Хоук трясет головой, оглядывается и улыбается Фенрису глазами, теплыми, будто огонь в очаге Дома.  
И в этот миг в сердце разгорается яркое до боли пламя надежды.  
Быть счастливым с ним.  
«Глупец».


End file.
